


Down At Our Rendezvous

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It takes Sandy a moment to even register that there's a problem with what she's seeing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Down At Our Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the delightful and talented Parenthetical.

It takes Sandy a moment to even register that there's a problem with what she's seeing.

She's been in a stuffy kitchen making barquillos most of the afternoon, and it's a relief to step out on the back porch and feel the evening breeze. They're on the cusp between summer and fall, and the air carries a hint of the cold weather to come, cooling her t-shirt where it's damp with sweat across her back. Sandy stands there for a moment, enjoying the sensation, then heads on round the side of the house, thinking to let the guys know that they can come get under her feet again.

Jared's always more hindrance than help when it comes to cooking, and after he'd dipped his fingers in the sugar for the third time she'd thrown him out of the kitchen, appealing to Jensen to take him out back and keep him occupied with beer and the dogs. She laughs at the memory, thinking of Jared's comical mix of glee and guilt when she'd caught him in the act of licking his fingers to make the sugar stick.

Then she turns the corner and sees him kissing Jensen.

They're standing up at the edge of the yard, in the spot that gives the best view of the fields stretching on out beyond the house, only neither of them are looking at the view. Jared has one hand cupped around Jensen's jaw, thumb stroking against the skin as he kisses him slowly and intently. They look so _natural_ that way, relaxed and easy and totally wrapped up in one another, that for a second there Sandy just admires the sight.

Then it hits her for real, and the bottom drops out of her stomach. That's her _boyfriend_ standing there, kissing his _best friend_ \- better than even Sandy knew, apparently - and what the hell is she supposed to do now? In the end she just backs away, slowly, without letting them know she's there, and walks back up to the house. She sits down heavily, closes her eyes and tries not to see them in her mind's eye, tall figures silhouetted against the sky.

Fifteen minutes later, Jared comes bouncing around to the porch and plops down next to her on the steps. 'Hey, baby,' he says happily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 'You all done in there? We missed ya.'

Sandy can't quite figure out what she's supposed to say in response to that, because they sure as hell didn't look like they were missing her. She opts for silence instead, leaning back against Jared so he'll take it for exhaustion instead of whatever it actually is. She tips her head back and opens her eyes to see Jensen standing watching from the bottom of the steps, hands in his pockets.

'Cookies smell good,' Jensen offers when he sees her looking. He's wearing the crooked little smile she's used to seeing on him whenever she and Jared start getting romantic, halfway between awkward and a weird kind of fond. It's never occurred to her to wonder about that before now.

She stiffens a little and Jared's arm tightens around her in response. 'You okay, baby?' he asks, and for a second she thinks she might just shout it out - _I'm not okay, this whole thing is not okay_ \- but then the moment passes, and Jared's still staring down at her with wide eyes, a little anxious.

'Fine,' she says, and gives him a smile. 'Just worn out from slaving away cooking for your lazy carcasses, that's all.'

Jared smiles back in return. 'We'll make it up to you,' he promises, and stands up, pulling her to her feet. 'Hey, we could have barbecue,' he suggests, already bounding towards the kitchen. 'Tomorrow, maybe - get some steaks and do a proper Texas spread. What do you say, Jen?'

Jensen gives one of his quiet laughs. 'Not sure that would be any easier for Sandy, man,' he points out.

Jared laughs too, happy and relaxed, and something in Sandy's heart unclenches at the sound. _Just tonight_, she thinks. _I'll just enjoy tonight_.

They end up all sitting out under the stars, drinking whisky and eating the barquillos, and she does enjoy the night. It's just like a hundred other nights she's spent with Jared and Jensen, the three of them hanging out and doing nothing much. Jared pets her hair absently with one hand while he gesticulates at Jensen with the other, punctuating his point about the merits of some ball player, and Jensen scuffs a bare patch into the grass with his toe, swirling the dust round and round. It's exactly the reason they took this place on - a chance for them all to unwind before they have to go back to the routine of too much work and not enough sleep that comes with filming.

They're all having a good time, and Sandy just can't bring herself to spoil it. _Just tonight_ turns into _Just a couple of days_, and then she thinks she may as well see the week out, and before she knows it she's kissing Jared goodbye at the airport, braided grass still stuck behind her ear from Jared's attempts to make her a crown.

* * *

Time slips by, and it gets easier and easier to forget what she saw that afternoon. Jared still calls her every night, same as usual, and talks about how he misses her and how hard Eric's riding their backs, and how Jensen said something really funny today, you shoulda been there. Sandy tells herself that the kiss was just a one-time thing, best friends trying a little experimentation, and ignores the way they looked so natural together, like it was something they'd done a thousand times before. The truth is, she doesn't know what else to do. She guesses the normal thing to do would be to confront Jared, force him to choose between her and Jensen. But even if she were sure that he'd choose her - and she's not sure, not at all - she _likes_ Jensen. Maybe she wouldn't lose Jared if she forced the issue, but she'd lose Jensen for sure, and the easy friendship the three of them have together.

By the time Thanksgiving comes, Sandy still hasn't thought of a way to deal with the situation. She flies to Vancouver for the holiday, and on the plane there she thinks to herself that maybe she should forget it altogether, because she loves Jared, and she's happy, mostly.

Jared picks her up from the airport and says on the way home, 'I invited Jensen for Thanksgiving dinner, it's gonna be awesome. His momma's sent her recipe for marshmallow yams, we tried it out last week and they are _good_.' He grins with excitement, looking at her all pleased and proud, and okay, this is too weird. However much Sandy just wants to ignore the situation, this is the first time in a month and a half that she's seen Jared, and normal boyfriends do not invite their best friends to share in such occasions.

She opens her mouth to say as much, but then Jared sighs happily, 'I love Thanksgiving, it's gonna be real nice. 'M so glad you could make it, baby,' and she just _can't_. She kisses him instead, says, 'I'm glad too,' and wishes she'd never even _heard_ the name Jensen Ackles.

Despite her misgivings, Thanksgiving _is_ nice: Jensen's yams taste really good with the stuffing Sandy likes to use for the turkey, and they all gorge themselves silly and drink too much wine. After dinner, they all pile onto Jared's big couch and watch the game, cheering and disputing the finer points of each play at the tops of their voices. Jared sits in the middle, his arm round Sandy, and she pretends she doesn't notice how his leg is pressed up close against Jensen on his other side.

Jensen gets up about ten o'clock, rubs one hand across the back of his neck in a gesture he's borrowed from Dean, and says he's going to head for bed.

'Already?' Jared complains. 'C'mon, man, it's still early!'

'Gotta catch up on my sleep while I can,' Jensen says. 'I haven't got your energy, man, must be getting old.' He shares a look with Sandy that lets her know that making up for the lack of sleep during filming has nothing to do with it: he's just giving them the time alone that it doesn't seem to have occurred to Jared that she might want. Sandy appreciates the effort, but she's starting to think it's more for Jared's benefit than hers, and it just underlines how much she needs to do something about the whole situation.

'I really appreciate y'all having me over for Thanksgiving,' Jensen says quietly. 'It feels like family, you know?'

And there's another thing, because Sandy does know. It feels like family to her, too, and she knows how Jared feels about family, which is why she just can't find the words to tell him that she knows what's going on. And how fucked up is that, that she feels guilty at the thought of telling her boyfriend that _he's_ cheating on _her_? The trouble is, she's really not sure that Jared's actually realised that's what he's doing, at least not in so many words. She looks back over at Jensen, noticing the way his eyes are cast down, lashes printing shadows across his cheeks, and gets the feeling that he's struggling with the same problem.

'Goodnight, Jensen,' she says, and lets him see her slide her hand up to tangle in Jared's hair. If there's no way to talk to Jared about what's going on, she'll just have to come up with another plan.

* * *

Jensen makes himself scarce for the rest of the holiday, and the only hint that anything is even slightly off is that Jared is incredibly attentive for the rest of Sandy's stay. She figures she's getting the guilt treatment, although Jared's always behaved like he was competing for the Boyfriend of the Year award, so maybe not.

The next time Jared calls her to say that Eric's given them a couple days' break while they film second unit, so they can gear up for the next big story arc, Sandy umms and ahhs and says she doesn't think she can make it over. She's pretty sure she's being called for an audition that weekend, she tells him, and she's expecting to be stuck on a plane for most of the time around it. Jared sounds crestfallen, and says, 'I guess I'll just hang out with Jensen, then.' Which is perfect for Sandy's purposes, so she makes encouraging noises and then warns him he better stay out of bars: 'No point wearing yourselves out when you've only got two days.'

It's still a risk, because there are plenty of places Jared and Jensen might go when they've got free time, but she figures probability is on her side. When she lets herself into Jared's apartment, late on Friday evening, she's proved right, because there's warm light spilling out from under the door and low voices coming from the lounge.

Sandy slips off her shoes and pads down the hallway silently. She hesitates when she gets to the door, her hand poised to push it open. There's still time to call out, go back and slam the apartment door, do anything else other than sneak into Jared's apartment like a thief in the night and... do whatever comes next.

She opens the door.

The room's warm, the scent of something sweet lingering in the air. The couch is empty, and Sandy's eyes travel down, to the rug she helped Jared pick out when he finally decided he was tired of cookie-cutter hotel rooms. Jared's stretched out on it, the low light gold across his skin and tinting Jensen's pinker in contrast. They're both half-naked, tangled together in a way that's unmistakably familiar to Sandy from a hundred lazy mornings in bed with Jared. She doesn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. She'd tried to prepare herself for walking in to find Jared _with_ Jensen (_fucking him, _she thinks, _no sense in being coy_), but this...

This isn't sex, nor even its aftermath. They're just lying there, trailing aimless fingers over one another's bare skin and talking. Jensen's still wearing his boxer shorts, for god's sake. This is a relationship, and Sandy's frozen there in the doorway, caught between the sense that she's intruding and a crazy desire just to _enjoy_ looking at them like this. If she'd caught them fucking she could have flipped out, screamed and shouted and let them do the work on mending the situation, but she can't do it like this.

She starts to back away, taking the coward's way out again even though the whole point of this was to break the silence that's been hanging over her since she first saw them kissing. The door creaks and Jensen looks up quickly at the sound, meeting her eyes. She can tell he's desperate to look away again, but he holds her gaze, shame flushing dark across his chest and into his face. Jared stalls in the middle of what he's saying and follows Jensen's gaze, blood draining out of his face as he sees Sandy.

They stay like that for an endless moment, frozen there with Sandy still at the door, still on the edges of whatever the two of them have together.

'Sorry, I - I shouldn't have come,' she mumbles, and drops her eyes to the ground. 'I'll just go.'

She's already moving to close the door behind her when she hears Jensen call her name, and for that one second she hates Jared, really hates him, because _he_ should have been the one to do that. But when she turns to go she finds he's right by her, hand gentle on her arm as if he's asking permission to touch her.

'Sandy,' he says. 'Sorry. I'm sorry. We didn't ever mean...' He trails off, and she's glad that she won't have to hear 'We didn't mean to hurt you', because what else did they expect? She shrugs away his hand and starts walking: she's got that much pride, at least.

'We didn't mean to leave you out,' he finishes, low and unexpected, and Sandy halts in the doorway. She turns to look at him, and it's _Jared_, same old Jared looking at her like she's some kind of precious object, same way he's always looked at her. She'd think that meant it was always a lie, but he's standing there naked except for his socks (because she's never managed to convince him that looking like a ginormous dork is worse than having cold feet) and she knows it's not.

'We really mean it, Sandy.' Jensen's voice is quiet and sincere, and when she looks over at him he's got the same expression in his eyes as Jared. Sandy flushes warm as she realises it's not directed at Jared, but at her, or maybe at both of them together. She swallows, and comes to a decision.

'Well then,' she says, inwardly marvelling at how calm and crisp her voice comes out. 'Then it's time you included me.'

She reaches down and pulls her shirt up over her head, and she still can't believe they're doing this, but apparently they _are_, because when she drops it on the floor she looks up to see both Jared and Jensen staring at her hungrily. She starts to close the door, then thinks better of it and heads out into the hallway instead. It's hard to turn her back on the two of them: they both look so beautiful, naked and flushed, and she's half-afraid that if she walks away they won't follow. If she's going to do this, though, she has to know that it's on her terms.

Sandy glances back at them, already working at the button of her jeans. 'I think we need a more comfortable venue,' she says, and relishes the way they both rush to follow her, Jared slip-sliding on the polished floor in his socks.

By the time they make it into the bedroom, Sandy's naked except for her panties, skimpy little lace things that make her feel more naked than if she had nothing on at all. She halts at the side of the bed, suddenly unsure of what to do next. It's been a long time since she's been with anyone but Jared, and the fact that she's technically with him now just makes it weirder. It doesn't feel right to fall into the same pattern as she normally would with Jared, not when Jensen's standing right there, so close she can feel his body heat, but it's not like being with a stranger, either, where they could have found a new pattern of their own.

Jared solves the problem by leaning in and kissing her, arms circling her close and protective. 'Are you sure about this?' he whispers in her ear, and smiles bright and full when she whispers back, 'I'm sure.'

Jared kisses her again, and then turns her gently around to face Jensen. He's shed his boxer shorts somewhere along the way to the bedroom, and he's standing there naked, watching. Sandy thinks she should feel embarrassed, or shy, or something, but it just feels like _Jensen_, another normal, comfortable thing the three of them are doing together.

She feels Jared gesture something, and Jensen steps forward and cups her face in one hand. 'You're sure?' he says quietly. 'I can still go, we don't have to do this.'

Sandy feels his cock brush against her belly, and a wave of heat rushes over her, so intense she can't speak. Jensen regards her steadily for one moment more, and then he's kissing her, and _oh god_, she's more than sure about this. It's completely different from kissing Jared; each brush of their lips is tentative and unpredictable, the rasp of Jensen's stubble against Sandy's skin underlining the fact that this is something new. It's weird and intense, but Jared's body is a reassuring warmth against her back, his hands still resting protectively on her shoulders.

Jensen trails his hand down the side of Sandy's neck, along the line of her pulse, and then further down, tangling his fingers in Jared's. She breaks the kiss and leans back against Jared's chest, head tipped back so she can look into his eyes. 'I want... I want you to kiss him,' she says, half questioning.

Jared surges forward, one arm still curled protectively across Sandy's body whilst the other pulls Jensen close, so she's almost crushed between them. She watches their mouths meet, a harder kiss than the one she shared with Jensen, assured in a way that speaks of how familiar this is to them.

The kiss is brief, and then Jensen pulls away, standing back to look at her and Jared. His eyes are dark and hungry, full of a heat Sandy's never seen in him before. He drinks in the sight of them until it's too much for Sandy, and she has to turn away, bury her face in Jared's embrace. That kiss, months ago, had told her how much Jensen feels for Jared, but it's a surprise to understand that he feels as much for her.

Jared rubs softly at her back, soothing, and then his hand slips down further, fingers teasing at the elastic of her panties. He pushes them down, presses kisses to her neck and the side of her face as he breathes into her ear, 'So beautiful, baby, let us see you, let me show him.'

Her panties fall to the floor and Sandy steps out of them, gives a little shimmy away from Jared so that she can kick the wisp of lace clear. Her gaze falls on Jared's feet and she laughs out loud as she sees that he's _still _wearing his socks, one toe poking through at the side where he always rubs a hole.

'That's our boy,' says Jensen from behind her, laughter in his voice. She glances back to meet his eyes and they share a look of amusement, united in their mingled exasperation and fondness for Jared. It's just like any other time they've shared a joke together, and it buoys Sandy up.

'Take them off him,' she instructs. It's meant to sound jokey, but it comes out firm and commanding instead. She's rewarded by Jensen dropping to his knees in front of Jared, lifting each foot carefully to pull the socks off and pressing a kiss to the arch of each foot. Jensen's face is serious and softened, almost worshipful, and he somehow manages to make something as ridiculous as taking socks off into one of the hottest things Sandy's ever seen.

When Jared's hand comes out to rest lightly on Jensen's hair, caressing, it makes Sandy want to keep Jensen there on his knees.

'Touch him.' Her throat is dry, voice thin and breathless. She swallows and tries again. 'I want you to - to suck him.'

Jared groans at her words, and then again, louder and deeper, as Jensen licks a long stripe up his cock and then takes it in his mouth. Sandy watches him work his tongue against the knot of nerves on the underside, lips glistening pink and swollen as Jared rubs up against them. She's always loved sucking Jared's cock, and when Jensen's head dips lower, wringing a whimper from Jared, her mouth waters with the desire to feel it in her own mouth.

She moves to stand behind Jensen instead, wrapping herself around his naked back and biting at his neck so that they're melded together, moving against Jared as one. Sandy works her way down Jensen's back, kissing and nipping at him till there's a trail of marks red across his skin. She pauses when she gets to the base of his spine, brushing her lips lightly against the thin dusting of hair there before slipping her tongue quicksilver swift into the cleft of his ass. She's rewarded by Jensen whimpering around Jared's cock, and an answering moan from Jared as he clutches convulsively at Jensen's hair.

Sandy pulls away, wetness pooling hot between her legs, and makes for the bed. She sinks back against the sheets and runs her hand across her belly, reaching down to dip in the moisture and smear it slick across her clit. Jared has his head thrown back, muscles shifting across his torso as he works his hips, thrusting up against Jensen. Jensen holds him steady, hands curving round to hold his ass tight and open.

Sandy lets out a little cry, because it's just beautiful, and Jared turns his face towards her at the sound. His eyes track the motion of her arm, registering the spread of her legs.

This is familiar, because Jared's always liked to watch, and Sandy brings her fingers up to her lips, lets Jared register the glisten of moisture before she sucks them into her mouth. She sees his eyes flash heat in response, and he thrusts up once, hard, into Jensen's mouth, fingers tightening across his skull. Then he pulls back, cupping Jensen's face with one hand and slipping a thumb into his mouth in order to pull him away from his cock. Jensen whines in protest, looking up at Jared pleadingly, and Jared rubs soothingly across his jaw.

'Look at her,' Jared whispers, low and sexy. 'We're leaving our girl out, Jensen.'

Jensen turns to look, still on his knees at Jared's feet. Something sparks in his eyes when he sees Sandy touching herself. 'Seems to me we're the ones being left out,' he says, voice rough.

Jared laughs and holds out his hand to heave Jensen to his feet. They sway there for a moment, eyes glazed with lust, and then they're both on the bed, hands and mouths on Sandy's body before she can even figure out how it was they got from one stage to the other. It's overwhelming: she can't react, can't do anything except lie there and let herself feel it, Jared's familiar hands sliding over her breasts while Jensen's trail down her belly, smaller and more tentative. Sandy's breath catches in her throat as she feels Jensen work lower, his fingertips skimming the tips of her curls. His mouth follows, breath hot against her stomach as he drops little kisses down the line from belly button to mons.

Jensen hesitates, and Sandy spreads her legs further, thinks _Please, please_. She doesn't quite dare to say it out loud, all this still too new, too uncertain. Jared flicks his tongue across her nipple and her body says it for her, her hips surging up off the bed so that Jensen narrowly misses getting a bloody nose for his hesitation. Jared laughs again, delightedly, and then his hands are there too, thumbs pressing into the inside of her thighs as he spreads her legs, holding her open.

'You want this, baby?' he says, although Sandy's not sure whether it's her or Jensen he's addressing. 'Gonna be so good, so sweet.'

Jensen moves away, and Sandy feels a moment of panic that he's not going to go through with this - all of this - after all. Then he shifts himself down the bed, settling between her legs, and she feels his mouth wet on her. He licks one long stripe up the inside of her leg, tongue tracing Jared's fingers where they press into her skin before dipping into the crease of thigh, tantalisingly close to her cunt. She shivers and moans, and he licks again, sliding hot and wet across her skin, little teasing licks that go everywhere but just exactly where she wants them. It's completely the opposite to the way Jared likes to go down on her - he's always too worked up to tease, desperate to taste and touch her - and it's all the more maddening for that, no way of predicting how and where Jensen will touch her next.

She feels his finger trace the outline of her cunt, spiralling delicately in her wetness until she feels like she might actually lose her mind from how good it feels. Sandy whimpers a little at the promise of it, and then Jensen's tongue is finally - _finally_ \- sweeping across her clit, making good that promise. She hears Jared moan too at the sight, and then his hands release her thighs, slide up over her body to cup one breast while his mouth finds the other, and _God, yes_, it's all just too much, just finally enough.

When Sandy comes down they're both still touching her, stroking softly across her skin as she shakes and heaves for breath. She opens her eyes to see Jared smiling at her, contented and relaxed like he's the one who just had the mind-blowing orgasm.

'Thank you, Sandy,' he says and curls his arm protectively around her, nestling her into his body.

Jensen crawls up the bed to lie on the other side of her and curls in quite naturally, as if this is something they do every day. He kisses her softly, tongue licking into her mouth, carrying the taste of her on it. When he kisses Jared the same way, she feels the moment Jared registers the taste, his still-hard cock jerking against her.

'Now you're the ones left out,' Sandy manages to say, her voice quiet and thready. She turns to rub up against Jared in illustration, then grinds her ass back into Jensen. When she feels them grind back in response, their cocks hard and hot on either side of her, a new thrill of pleasure goes through her. It's true: however tight-knit whatever the two of them have between them is, the way they push back against her shows that she's a part of it.

'Not feeling left out,' Jensen says, rubbing up against her again. 'Just... not done yet. We've got all night, Sandy. '

'What... what do you want to do?' Sandy hopes her nervousness doesn't show up in her voice, because all the things they _might_ want to do are suddenly occurring to her, and okay, she's really not sure if the sudden sensation of breathlessness is terror or lust.

'I want you to fuck Jensen.' Jared's cock jerks against her again as he says it, and Sandy feels her cunt throb in response. 'Want you to fuck him, and I want to watch you, want to taste you both.' He kisses Sandy, hard and urgent, and then presses even closer as he pulls Jensen's head close to kiss him too, the rough burn of their stubble rubbing against Sandy's cheek.

They break apart, and then draw back from Sandy as if the kiss were some kind of signal. The air is cold against her skin after the warmth of their bodies, raising goosebumps. Jensen sees her shiver and draws close again, wrapping an arm around her. They end up both sitting on the edge of the bed, side by side in a weird echo of the way they've sat a thousand times before, watching TV or shooting the crap. Only those times they weren't naked and about to have sex.

Sandy flushes at the thought, and flushes again when she realises that she and Jensen are both watching Jared as he roots through the bedside cabinet, his ass in the air. Then she reflects that it's a little late for embarrassment, and turns to look at Jensen. He blushes himself when he sees that she's watching him, and Sandy feels obscurely comforted by it.

'That's one beautiful ass,' she says, because why the hell else are they here?

Just then Jared straightens up, looking absurdly pleased with himself as he holds up a fistful of condoms, and _oh god_, please let the yellow foil wrappers not be _luminous_. Jensen snorts at the sight and says, 'He's an ass, all right.'

Sandy giggles, and Jensen snorts again at the look of mock aggrievement Jared gives them. After a second Jared can't hold the look any longer, and he breaks into laughter too, wiggling his butt at them both.

They all stop laughing at the same moment, a shared, comfortable silence between them. Sandy leans up against Jensen, feels her naked breast brush against his skin, and just like that Jared's eyes go dark with lust once more. He takes the couple of steps back across the room and drops to his knees in front of Jensen. Before Sandy even has time to process his intent, he has his mouth on Jensen's cock, sliding down and down and pulling off to leave it slick with spit.

Jensen tightens his arms around Sandy, crushing her to him as Jared dips down again and squeezes the base of his cock, and she nuzzles into his neck, grazing her teeth against his pulse.

Jared pulls away, staring at them both as if he wants to devour them. He rips open one of the condoms and slides it down over Jensen's dick, swift and expert, and that's just way hotter than Sandy could ever have imagined. It's pretty clear that Jensen thinks so too, at least judging by the way his breath's coming fast and loud in Sandy's ear. She curls further across his body, mouth everywhere she can reach, kissing and sucking at his skin. He smells good, a masculine, spicy smell that's not quite the same as Jared's, and she breathes it in.

The next thing she knows, strong hands are closing around her arms, and Jared's lifting her up off the bed, away from Jensen. He keeps hold of her as he kisses her fiercely, hard cock crushed against her belly. When he sets her back on her feet, they're both breathing as hard as Jensen, and Sandy can hardly keep her balance for the overwhelming lust that's washing over her.

'I want you to fuck Jensen,' Jared growls again, and Sandy starts to turn obediently to straddle Jensen.

Jared's hands tighten on her shoulders, stopping her. 'No, not like that. I want to see.'

He lifts her up again, his face careful and intent, and sets her on Jensen's lap, facing out. 'Like this,' he says.

'Still okay?' Jensen's voice is soft by her ear, and when she nods - unsure that she'll be able to find her voice - his hands come up to rest on her hips, cradling her against his body. Sandy shifts at his touch, letting her legs fall open wider so that she's pushed back against him, feeling his hard cock up against her ass. She squirms against it and is rewarded when Jensen lets out a little cry and buries his face in her hair, teeth nipping gently at her earlobe.

Jared looks at both of them tenderly, wonderingly. 'Oh, yeah,' he whispers. 'You're both so fucking beautiful.'

He cups Jensen's face in one big hand, lifting his chin to look into his eyes. 'Gonna look so good fucking our girl,' he says softly, and leans in for a kiss. Their faces are right by Sandy's, and she twists till she can join in too, kissing the sides of their faces until they both turn to let her in, tongues meeting and intertwining until she doesn't know where one ends and the other begins. Jensen slides his hand down between her legs to touch her clit, and _oh fuck_, she's so fucking wet, she can feel his fingers slide in her juices.

Jared runs his hand down her body to join Jensen's, then lower, slipping his long finger into her cunt, and _that's it_.

'Now,' she gasps out, bucking her hips forward into their touch to get more, harder. 'C'mon, let's do it.' She shakes as Jared pushes his finger deeper into her, rubbing against the sweet spot, and then he pulls away, leaving her open and empty. Jensen's hand stills too, and then he strokes it up to hold her belly, fingers trailing wetness.

'Okay,' Jensen says, and then both their hands are cupping her, supporting her as she shifts and raises herself up. She feels Jared's warmth beneath her as he wraps his hand around Jensen's cock, rubbing the head across her until she feels it at her cunt, hard and hot.

'Yeah,' she says softly, and then she's grinding down onto Jensen's cock, feeling it fill her. Jared lets go of Jensen and sits back on his heels, watching Jensen's cock sliding into her with a look on his face like he's seeing a host of angels. It's slow, agonisingly slow, and Sandy wants it to go on forever, to keep feeling Jensen's cock opening her up and looking at that expression of worship on Jared's face for the rest of her life. Finally she's completely filled, open and exposed with her legs splayed wide, wrapped around Jensen's thighs.

'Fuck,' Jensen swears, his voice sounding almost as reverent as Jared looks. 'God, Sandy, you're so hot, so wet for us.'

'Fuck me, c'mon,' she gets out, and bucks her hips, moving on him as best she can.

Jensen lets out a strangled groan, fingers pressing into her hips as he thrusts up into her. It's hard for either of them to move, Jensen's cock rocking deep inside her instead, feeling impossibly big and swollen. Sandy closes her eyes, focusing on the sensation till it's all she can feel, her whole body condensed down to the stretch and slick of her cunt, the tightness of his balls against her ass.

Hot wetness is suddenly added to the wealth of sensation she feels, so intense that it takes her a moment to understand that it's Jared's mouth on her, licking and sucking. He works at her clit with his tongue, hard and fast until she's almost on the brink, his fingers rubbing the skin of her thigh. Sandy rocks against him, heat spreading out from her cunt and her clit till it suffuses her whole body.

'Jared,' she chokes out, and suddenly his mouth is gone, leaving her still poised on the edge. She writhes harder against Jensen, fucking him deep into her in an attempt to get more sensation, but it's too hard to move like this.

Sandy opens her eyes. 'Fucking hell, Jared.' She hardly recognises her own voice, thready with need. 'I need it, come on, please.'

Jared's flushed and elated, grinning at her and Jensen, his hair flopping forward and sticking to his sweaty brow. 'Not yet, baby,' he coaxes. 'Just a little more, c'mon, let me enjoy you.'

Sandy opens her mouth to plead again, but then he's lunging forward, tongue grazing against her clit and carrying on, down, down till he's licking at her cunt, pressing his tongue up against the base of Jensen's cock. Jared's hands slide round to cup her ass, lifting her off Jensen while his tongue follows her up, still chasing along Jensen's dick. When he releases her she plunges back down onto Jensen, hard and even deeper than before, making all three of them cry out.

Jared sinks lower on his knees, licking and sucking at Jensen's balls while Jensen moans, incoherent pleas of _Yes_ and _More_. Then Jared's mouth is back on Sandy's clit, hard and relentless, and he brings one hand up to keep on caressing Jensen. Sandy's eyes flick to his other hand, and she sees he has it wrapped around his own cock, jacking it hard and fast.

'Jen,' Sandy chokes out. 'He's... _god_, we're doing this.'

Jensen's gasps come harder as he raises his head to see Jared. 'Wanted this so long,' he pants, breath puffing hot against her. 'Never realised how good it would be.'

He lets go of Sandy's hips with one hand, rolls and pinches her nipples until pleasure's spreading out across her whole body, rippling up from her clit till she's strung out on it. She hears a voice crying out, wild and desperate, and is vaguely aware that it's her own. Her fingers are wrapped in Jared's hair, pulling him against her while she bucks and writhes her hips.

Jared moans against her clit, freezes against her for a long moment, and she feels the warmth of him splashing across her legs and Jensen's, and god, _god_, he's coming just from doing this to them. That's _it_, more than she can stand, and the building wave of pleasure breaks and carries her over, leaving her whimpering and jerking against Jensen, limp against the strength of his body.

Jared sinks to the ground, spread out bonelessly with the white of his own come glistening against the dark skin of his belly, and it's Jensen who strokes her through it, hands gentle and soothing as she shudders against him. When she finally comes down she's aware of him still inside her, hard and throbbing, and she gives a little wriggle against him.

'We can stop,' Jensen says softly. 'If it's too much. I can - I don't mind.'

Sandy feels drugged and relaxed from the pleasure, and it takes a moment for her to understand. 'No.' She struggles to get the words out, tongue heavy in her mouth. 'I want you to fuck me, come in me.'

'Oh, yeah,' Jensen breathes, and then he's lifting her off him, laying her out on the bed. He stands at the foot, cock rigid and red under the milky sheath of the condom, the light picking out the few freckles scattered across his neck and chest. Sandy drinks in the sight of him, muscles shifting as he pulls her towards him, spreading her legs so she's balanced on the edge.

'Thought I would lose him,' she confesses. 'You're so gorgeous, so fucking perfect... never thought I'd get to have you both instead.'

'Know how you feel,' Jensen breathes. 'The two of you are so picture-perfect.' He grins at her then, pure wickedness, and plunges into her in one quick movement.

'Lot - more - fun to share.' He punctuates each word with a thrust, hard and sure.

'Hell, yeah,' Sandy grins back at him and wraps her arms and legs around him, and then he starts fucking her in earnest, plunging deep with every thrust. She just holds on, gasping and clawing at his back, and another orgasm surges up in her, quick and sudden.

Jensen moans when he feels her clench around him, and thrusts once, twice, three times, before he's shuddering and sinking down onto her, cock pulsing in her cunt.

They lie there for a moment, tangled together, and then Jared crawls up from the floor, poking at them.

'No fair snuggling without me,' he complains.

Jensen laughs. 'You're the one who passed out on the floor,' he points out. 'Not our fault if we blew your mind so bad you couldn't even make it into bed.'

He pulls out of Sandy anyway, slow and careful, holding onto the condom so it doesn't spill. Sandy sits up and pulls it off him, knotting it carefully. Jared makes a comical face when she waggles it at him, and says, 'I know, I know, clean-up before cuddling.'

'Seriously, man,' Jensen says. 'Not everyone was considerate enough to keep the come in one place.'

Jared chucks a bunch of kleenex at him and they all three make a desultory effort at cleaning themselves up before Sandy pulls back the cover.

'My flight's not till Sunday evening,' she says. 'So don't be waking me early.'

'Received and understood,' Jensen says, mock-glaring at Jared.

They arrange themselves in Jared's big bed, Sandy sandwiched between the two of them. It's warm and comfortable once Jared pulls the coverlet over them, and she's almost slipped into sleep when he strokes her hair and whispers, 'Love you, Sandy.'

'I love you,' she murmurs sleepily back. She feels Jensen tense fractionally, and rolls over to look into his face.

'Love you, Jensen,' she says, clear and unequivocal.

'I guess we're good, then?' He gives her one searching look before his face blossoms into a smile, and Sandy settles contentedly into their embrace. As she falls into sleep she hears him say quietly, 'Love you, too.'

* * *

Despite her warnings about not being disturbed, Sandy's the first to wake the next morning. She pads silently out to the kitchen, gulps down two glasses of orange juice and feeds the dogs before they can start kicking up a fuss.

She spends a long time in the bathroom, showering and then standing naked in front of the mirror, tracing her fingers over her skin. There are no marks there, but she still feels like she can see where they touched her, her own skin made strange by their caresses. It's true what she said to Jensen - she never imagined this could work out any way but her losing Jared - so it's bizarre how easily she's accepted the new configuration of their relationship. But this is _Jensen_, who's always been more than just a friend, ever since the day Jared bounced over to her with him in tow, gabbling excitedly about meeting his co-star. So yeah, maybe this is a little weird - and god forbid the media ever get hold of it - but it doesn't feel like a change so much as a slight adjustment.

Sandy smiles to herself and wraps herself in Jared's big robe, the one that reaches almost to her feet even though it's slightly too short on him.

When she gets back to the bedroom, they're kissing, relaxed and easy and totally wrapped up in one another. Sandy watches them, admiring the way the morning sun falls across their bodies, and remembering how it feels to have those kisses across her own skin.

Finally they both look up to see her standing there in the doorway, and break into identical smiles of welcome.

Jensen holds out his hand. 'Come back to bed?'


End file.
